Sometimes
by Taomio
Summary: Terkadang aku berlari. Terkadang aku bersembunyi. Dan terkadang aku takut padamu. Itu tidak seperti aku tidak ingin tinggal. Tapi setiap kau datang mendekat aku akan menghindar darimu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah waktu. SasuHina/Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata/DLDR.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

.

WARNING! OOC/GAJE/ABAL/TYPO/EYD AMBURADUL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading

.

Inspired by Britney Spears song's

.

.

~ SOMETIMES ~

.

.

 _*You tell me you're in love with me_

 _Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me*_

.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

Suara bariton itu mengintrupsi kegiatannya, mata amethysnya menatap manik hitam gelap didepannya dengan canggung.

"U-uchiha-san..pe-pelan – pelan. O-orang – orang akan marah. Ini perpustakaan." Bisiknya sambil melirik khawatir sisi kiri dan kanan berharap agar orang – orang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidak mendengar kalimat pemuda berambut emo barusan.

"Demi Kamisama! Aku tahu ini perpustakaan Hinata. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku! Aku benar – benar muak." Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mulai kesal dan jengah dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis berambut indigo ini.

"Dan satu lagi! Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang! Kau tahu aku bukan tipe penyabar." Tuntut pemuda itu kesal karena penyataannya tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Hinata.

Hinata menelan air ludahnya dengan susah, rasanya ia bisa merasakan pergerakan air ludahnya yang turun tersendat – sendat melewati tenggorokannya. "G-gomennasai Uc~" ia segera meralat ucapannya ketika pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. "Sasuke-san."

"Hontouni gomennasai." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam dengan memejamkan matanya rapat - rapat. Ia benar – benar tak bisa menjawabnya.

"A-a-aku benar – benar minta maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Lirihan suaranya mengalun bagaikan tembang pencerahan bagi Sasuke untuk memutar mata dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Berhenti minta maaf." Ia berdiri hingga membuat suara kursi terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu membuat Hinata menatap pemuda itu heran dan kaget.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap Hinata serius. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok. Pastikan jawabanmu besok sudah kudengar."

Hinata berani bersumpah ia sudah mencoba menarik kedua susut bibirnya agar terangkat, namun yang ada ia semakin membuat ekpressi ketakutan hingga membuat pemuda yang terkenal akan kepintaran dan ketampanan serta sifat dingin cueknya mendesah berat.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya hilang di antara lorong – lorong rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dan berbaris panjang.

Ia mendesahkan nafas leganya. Ia benar – benar bersyukur hari ini pemuda itu hanya menuntut jawabannya sampai tengah hari saja. Biasanya pemuda itu akan menuntutnya sepanjang hari dan berkali - kali. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke selalu saja menemukannya. Padahal setiap harinya ia selalu mencari tempat – tempat baru untuk bersembunyi dari pemuda itu. Entah berapa banyak mata – mata yang anak bungsu Uchiha itu punya, mungkin benar – benar banyak melihat siapa keluarga dan jabatannya di universitas ini. Pastinya akan sulit baginya untuk bersembunyi.

Ia mulai memijat keningnya yang berputar – putar mencari cara agar besok tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pokoknya! Harus tidak bertemu! Bahkan berpapasan pun jangan.

Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke terus saja menggema ditelinganya hingga membuatnya frustasi saja. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu, dia benar – benar selalu melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Sifatnya yang otoritas dan tidak ingin dibantah semakin menunjang ketakutan baginya. Perfectly complete package!

.

.

 _*It's not that i don't want to stay_

 _But everytime you come too close i move away*_

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya mencoba memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dengan perasaan berat hati.

"Kenapa pagi begitu cepat?!" ia menggumam pasrah dan akhirnya membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu.

Saat kedua kakinya berhasil menapaki halaman luar apartemen ia berdo'a dalam hati agar dihindarkan dan dijauhkan oleh makhluk yang bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk hari ini saja. Hari ini ia benar – benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda pemaksa itu.

Memasuki area kampus, matanya berubah semakin awas. Ia harus berhati – hati, pokoknya kalau melihat rambut seperti pantat ayam mencuat harus segera bersembunyi. Karena setahunya yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti itu hanya Sasuke seorang. Yah walaupun ia akui walaupun nyleneh tapi tetap saja dia tampan.

Di dalam otaknya sudah ada banyak cara dan trik untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Semalaman ia berpikir keras tentang itu semua. Jadi ia benar – benar berharap kegiatan berpikirnya tadi malam tidak sia – sia.

Hinata masih bisa bernafas lega karena sampai ia masuk ke kawasan fakultas Teknik~tetangga sebelah fakultasnya~ batang rambut(?) Sasuke masih belum terlihat.

Namun naas, setelah berpikiran seperti itu, jantungnya memompa dengan cepat dan tenggorokannya tercekat hebat. Beberapa meter didepannya terlihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Sahabatnya yang ada di fakultas Teknik. Oh bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kenyataan itu?!

Mendekap buku – buku yang ada didadanya, ia segera memutarbalikkan seribu langkahnya untuk kembali. Ia harus lewat fakultas kesehatan kalau begini, walaupun harus 3 kali lebih jauh untuk bisa ke fakultasnya tidak apa – apa. Pokoknya ia harus tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan hampir lima belas menit berjalan melewati fakultas kesehatan yang besarnya lebih besar dari fakultas bahasa~fakultasnya~ia sampai dikelasnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat sensei." Ia membungkuk dalam.

Ya walaupun ia harus telat untuk masuk pelajaran tidak apa – apa. Yang terpenting tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

 _*I wanna believe it everything that you say_

' _Cause it sounds so good*_

 _._

"Berhenti menghindariku!"

Baiklah, ia hampir saja tersedak bekal yang ia makan sekarang. Untung saja ia masih bisa menelan makanannya walaupun agak kesusahan.

Bagaima pemuda Uchiha itu menemukannya?!

Bekalnya terjatuh. Lalu ia merasakan dirinya ditarik paksa, langkah kakinya yang kecil membuatnya terseok – seok mengikuti langkah lebar si penarik. Dan sekarang ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras hingga membuatnya meringis nyeri, sepertinya punggungnya menabrak dinding atau mungkin pintu.

Ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak minta tolong ketika tubuhnya dikunci oleh kedua lengan kekar milik Sasuke. Pikiran negatif mulai menyeruak penuh di dalam kepalanya. Berputar – putar layaknya sirine ambulan atau pemadam kebakaran.

Manik Sasuke terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Pemuda itu tengah marah besar padanya. 'Oh Kamisama! Selamatkan aku.' Menggigit bibirnya, ia alihkan pandangannya dari manik gelap itu, mencoba menurunkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya terasa terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis serta kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tatap aku Hinata!" telapak kasar milik Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"G-gomen Sa-sasuke-san. Gomen. Gomen. Gomennasai." Ia benar – benar takut dengan Sasuke sekarang, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya. Kenapa begitu marah hanya karena dihindari?

Matanya membuka pelan begitu merasakan sesuatu bersandar di salah satu bahunya. "Berhenti menghindariku. Jangan hilang dari jangkauan mataku Hinata."

Otaknya membeku hingga membuat semua tubuhnya rasanya membeku saja. Suara bariton itu terdengar begitu dalam dan sarat akan kerapuhan, bahkan suaranya juga begitu serak. Mungkinkah menahan tangisan?

"Cukup kau ada di jangkauan mataku. Itu sudah cukup. Jangan menghindar dan menghilang seperti hari ini."

"Kau membuatku gila sepanjang hari ini. Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang kukerjakan."

"Aku merasa sesuatu hilang saat kau tidak ada dijangkauanku."

"Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku bahkan keapartemenmu dan kau tak ada disana. Kau tak ada diperpustakaan. Kau tidak ada di kampus. Kau tidak ada dimana – mana. Kau benar – benar membuatku khawatir."

Kedua tangannya terulur melingkari punggung kokoh itu dengan pelan, menepuk – nepuk dengan tempo lambat mencoba menenangkan.

"Gomen. Gomennasai." Suaranya mengalun pelan.

Mengeratkan pelukannya walaupun ragu, akhirnya Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

.

.

 _*But if you really want me, move slow_

 _There's thing about me you just have to know*_

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kemajuan mulai terjadi. Ya walaupun hanya sedikit, digarisbawahi 'hanya sedikit'. Setidaknya Hinata sudah tidak pernah lagi menghindari pemuda itu selama sehari penuh. Sekarang turun menjadi setengah hari. Pokoknya hanya absen wajah dengan si Uchiha itu. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tak akan mau berlama – lama. Beribu – ribu alasan akan ia lontarkan untuk Sasuke agar tidak berlama – lama dengan pemuda itu walaupun kegagapan selalu menyertainya. Mana bisa tidak gagap kalau orang yang kau ajak bicara selalu saja menatapmu tajam. Rasanya Hinata ingin hilang begitu saja layaknya jin di film yang sering ia tonton dulu ketika anak - anak.

Sudah setengah hari ini ia menghindari Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan karena keinginannya. Tapi hanya saja hari ini banyak sekali tugas dari dosen, jika ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu ia yakin pemuda itu hanya akan mengacaukannya, menghambatnya saja.

Mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu, akhirnya ia dengan bermodal keyakinan setengah – setengah mencoba menemui Sasuke dikelasnya. Rencananya adalah datang ke kelasnya, menunggu kondisi ramai, pokoknya intinya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Jadi dia punya alasan agar tidak berlama – lama dengan pemuda itu.

Rencana yang simpel. Tapi maaf ekspetasi terkadang tidak sesuai dengan realita yang ada.

Kakinya tertahan ketika melihat Kakashi sensei keluar dari kelas Sasuke. Itu artinya pelajaran telah usai. Dan sedetik kemudian mahasiswa – mahasiswa ikut menyusul keluar.

Ah rasa keyakinan yang setengah – setengah akhirnya semakin membuat Hinata gamang. Antara iya dan tidak dalam meneruskan rencananya.

Dan setelah berpikir beberapa detik akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"Tidak jadi saja." Baiklah, ternyata kata 'TIDAK' yang menang. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, ia segera menjauhi tempat itu. Namun lagi – lagi langkahnya tertahan oleh seseorang.

Sepertinya ia kenal dengan sepatu didepannya ini?

Sebenarnya itu hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia seperti pernah melihat sepatu converse berwarna hitam putih ini.

Ia susuri perlahan siapa pemilik sepatu ini, hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat jelas wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Kau itu suka sekali bermain petak umpet denganku ya?"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit dengan perasaan kacau balau, ia meringis pilu. "H-hai Sasuke-san ..." ujanya pelan dengan diiringi raut wajah masam.

.

.

 _*Sometimes i run..._

 _Sometimes i hide..._

 _Sometimes i'm scared of you...*_

.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke-san?"

Baiklah. Hinata benar – benar tidak pandai bagaimana cara bersosialisasi yang baik dan benar.

"Ah! Kelihatannya kau baik – baik saja. Itu bagus. Mmm.. kau sepertinya sibuk. Aku akan pergi sekarang!" Ia balikkan tubuhnya, mencoba mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi pemuda itu. Ah bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti mengartikan 'kau bodoh ya?' setelah ia bertanya tentang kabar pemuda itu. Oke, itu memang kesalahannya! Dia akui itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi setidaknya ia masih mau berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Harusnya orang itu menghargainya sedikit dengan menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kau menghindariku lagi."

Ucapan dengan nada datar itu berhasil menohok perasaannya dan tangannya yang tiba – tiba dicekal membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya serta menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal bercampur takut.

"Bu-bukan.. aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu." Ia mencoba berekpressi meyakinkan. Ia bahkan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke untuk memberikan gesture yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Itu benar. Aku hanya sibuk saja. Setelah ini a-aku harus bertemu dengan..." matanya berputar mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat memberikannya ide hingga ia melihat sebuah poster tentang klub tata rias. Itu mengingatkannya dengan dosen yang selalu saja berdandan untuk memanipulasi umurnya.

"Orochimaru sensei. A-aku ada janji dengannya." Matanya membesar layaknya anak kecil mencoba meyakinkan pada orang tuanya tentang kebohongannya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, dan ia bilang siang ini dia akan pergi ke Okinawa. Berhentilah berbohong." Ekpresi malas Sasuke membuatnya menahan rasa keterkejutannya. Bagaimana pemuda ini selalu tahu ketika ia berbohong? Tidak adakah celah untuk menghindar? Ratapnya dalam hati.

"Ah be-benarkah? Orochimaru sensei tidak mengatakannya padaku. Kalau begitu janji kami batal." Hinata mencoba untuk meneruskan kebohongannya, berdoa dalam hati semoga cara ini dapat berhasil.

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku." Tangannya ditarik paksa hingga ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya walaupun dalam sekejap ia dapat kembali menahan keseimbangannya.

"Wa-walaupun seperti itu, aku juga masih sibuk!" ujarnya lantang dengan mencoba menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman kuat milik Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak begitu kuat, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa melepasnya. Kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Tapi itu wajar kan? Dia kan hanya seorang perempuan lemah. Yah setidaknya Sasuke berhenti menariknya. Itu sudah ia syukuri.

"Berapa alasan yang sudah kau siapkan hm... nona Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan telak membuatnya ia merasa pasokan oksigen disekelilingnya mulai menipis.

"A-apa? Tidak. Aku tidak." Suara tawa sumbang mengalun dipendengarannya, dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah itu tawanya sendiri.

"Aku benar – benar punya banyak tugas. A-aku juga orang sibuk."

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah tugas rumah, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mencuci baju, menyetrika, dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Itu semua juga disebut tugas kan? Kalau begitu, dia adalah orang sibuk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum culas padanya, terkekeh pelan dan menatapnya lucu. "Sejak kapan?"

Lagi – lagi ia merasa tertohok, ia menahan kekesalannya. Baiklah, ia tahu ia memang tidak begitu sibuk di kampus. Ia tidak mengikuti organisasi atau klub apapun di kampus. Salahkan saja dirinya yang selalu gugup dalam bersosialisasi. Entah, ia juga tidak tahu darimana penyakit gugupnya ia dapatkan. Semua keluarganya tak ada yang memiliki penyakit seperti itu, ayahnya, kakak laki – lakinya, bahkan adiknya juga. Atau mungkin saja ibunya? Yah, tapi sayang sekali ia tak bernasib baik. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia berada di sekolah dasar dulu. Jadi ia tak tahu apakah ibunya juga mengidap penyakit gugup akut sama seperti dirinya.

Kembali ke topik sebenarnya. Walaupun ia seperti orang luntang – luntung di kampus. Tapi ia sibuk di rumah. Percayalah. Semua perempuan juga selalu sibuk di rumah kan? Karena makhluk berjenis 'perempuan' itu memiliki kewajiban untuk mengatur rumah. Dari merapikan, membersihkan, dan bahkan menyiapkan segala tata bengek yang dibutuhkan oleh semua orang yang ada didalamnya. Dan semua kewajiban itu semakin menumpuk ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita yang paling tua dirumah. Kenyataan yang begitu terdengar ironi.

"Hinata!"

Senyumnya mengembang perlahan, tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Dalam imajinasinya, ia bersujud syukur dengan menangis bahagia.

"Kiba-kun?" suaranya sarat akan kebahagiaan, hingga si Uchiha muda itu menahan kekesalannya dengan menggeram pelan.

Setelah ini mungkin Hinata akan menggeret pemuda Inuzuka itu ke kedai Ichiraku di seberang kampus. Membelikannya ramen porsi jumbo secara gratis untuk rasa terimakasihnya. Itu terdengar begitu mulia kan?

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi." pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu tersenyum santai ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya penuh dengan aura dingin yang gelap.

"Ehm..kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hm."

Baiklah, Kiba sepertinya mencium aroma ketidaksukaan yang tidak biasa dari sikap pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau sudah selesai kan dengan Hinata? Aku ada suatu urusan penting dengannya. Aku ambil dia sekarang oke."

Hei memangnya dia ini barang?! Seenak jidatnya sahabatnya itu mengatakan kata 'ambil'.

Yah, tapi ia harus tetap bersyukur. Karena setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu perseujuan Sasuke sahabatnya itu langsung menariknya pergi. Dan luar biasanya lagi, Sasuke merelakannya pergi dengan ikhlas (?) maksudnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya tanpa mengajukan suatu keberatan seperti biasanya. Baiklah, ia tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu rasakan sekarang. Tapi ia tak ingin perduli. Walaupun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Ia mengenyahkan perasaan itu cepat – cepat. Dan menemukan pemuda itu sudah hilang dari jangkauan matanya. Itu benar – benar patut disyukuri kan? Ia terbebas dari pemuda itu akhirnya.

.

.

 _*But all i really want is to hold you tight_

 _Treat you right, be with you day and night_

 _Baby, all i need is time..*_

.

Mungkinkah ini perasaan mengganjal kemarin? Ia meringis melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke dan Kiba tengah berkelahi karena masalah kemarin. Bukan Kiba! Sasuke yang mempermasalahkannya! Pemuda itu sekonyong – konyong mendatangi kelas sahabatnya itu dan bertanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua dengan nada tak sopan dan bahkan tak bersahabat sama sekali.

Kiba yang mempunyai sifat tidak peka, santai dan blak – blakan menjawab bahwa mereka berdua memang mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dan benar – benar dekat. Dan bahkan sahabatnya itu menceritakan bagaimana dekatnya mereka, sering pergi bersama, bermain bersama dan bahkan sering tertidur bersama. Pembawaannya itulah yang membuat amarah si Uchiha bungsu itu naik pitam dengan satu kali kedipan mata.

Hinata ada disana menyaksikan bagaimana sahabatnya itu tersungkur karena tinjuan keras milik Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya erat – erat sambil menahan tangisannya. Yah walaupun tidak peka seperti itu, Kiba tetaplah sahabatnya.

Ia ingin menghentikan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mempunyai nyali yang besar untuk menyuarakan suaranya. Ia benar – benar membenci ketakutannya sendiri.

Melihat situasi yang semakin memanas, beberapa teman mulai menghentikan pemuda Uchiha itu dan merapalkan beberapa petuah yang semoga dapat menyurutkan emosi pada pemuda itu. Dan beberapa lagi membantu Kiba untuk menjauh dari sana.

Untung saja, teman – temannya begitu hebat memisahkan mereka. Dua jempol ia hadiahkan untuk mereka dalam imajinasinya. Ia berterima kasih banyak karena telah menjauhkan sahabatnya dari maut yang akan menimpanya.

Membelah lautan manusia yang ada, Hinata mencoba mengikuti Kiba yang dibawa oleh Shino dan Chouji ke ruang kesehatan di ujung lorong fakultas teknik. Kiba anak teknik sama seperti Naruto, sahabat dekat Sasuke. Dan mereka berdua mempunyai sifat 11 12 untuk sekedar informasi saja.

"Si Uchiha berengsek itu benar – benar berengsek." Kiba mencurahkan hatinya pada Hinata saat ia mencoba mengobati luka lebam yang ada di pipi sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ini lebih tepat jika disebut mengumpat, bukan curahan hati.

Sahabatnya itu meringis ketika secara tidak sengaja handuk yang berisikan es batu itu terlalu menekan luka lebamnya. Dan Hinata mencoba meminta maaf berkali - kali.

"Memangnya dia siapa?! Menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu begitu saja. Otak si Uchiha itu pasti sudah tidak berada ditempatnya lagi. Aku yakin itu! Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Berhentilah berbicara Kiba-kun, kau hanya memperburuk lukamu." Ia mencoba menasehati sambil terus fokus untuk merawat luka sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Ia hentikan kegiatannya dan menatap senyuman jahil pada wajah lebam Kiba. Entah kenapa pipinya memanas. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat luka lebam yang ada. "Kau mengada – ada."

Kiba menempatkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahunya. Menatapnya lembut dan meyakinkan.

"Setelah ini temui dia. Katakan perasaanmu padanya. Jangan sampai menyesal oke."

"A-aku tidak."

Kiba mengambil pelan handuk dingin itu dari tangannya. "Pergi saja. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Kau y-yakin Kiba-kun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil kembali. "Lebih yakin kalau kau memang menyukai si Uchiha temperamental itu."

.

.

 _*I don't wanna be so shy_

 _Everytime that i'm alone i wonder why*_

.

"Di-disini kau rupanya." Hembusan nafas Hinata terdengar begitu kacau, beberapa peluh terlihat diwajahnya. Gadis itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Apakah kau baik – baik saja Sasuke-san?" tanyanya bodoh seperti biasa.

"Menurutmu?"

Lagi – lagi, ekpresi bodoh gadis itu tunjukkan dengan tawa mengganjal. "Ah.. iya. A-aku akan mengobatimu. K-kalau terasa sakit, bilang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Gadis itu mengeluarkan handuk dingin dari kotak P3K yang ia bawa dari ruang kesehatan.

Luka lebam yang dimiliki Sasuke memang tidak separah Kiba, namun sudut bibir pemuda itu sepertinya sobek sedikit hingga meninggalkan jejak bekas darah kering disana. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai merawat luka lebam pemuda itu dengan diiringi tatapan fokus milik pemuda itu padanya hingga membuatnya semakin gugup. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan ia tak bisa fokus dengan luka milik Sasuke saking gugupnya.

Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, mencekalnya lembut.

"A-apakah sakit?" tanyanya bingung, khawatir dan diiringi sedikit bumbu kecewa.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat milik pemuda itu entah kenapa menohoknya, memberatkan tangannya dalam genggamannya. Ia jadi begitu lemas.

"A-aku akan lebih pelan – pelan lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

Ia kembali dibuat bingung saat Sasuke malah menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya. "Disini."

"Sakit sekali."

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan pikiran yang bermain sendiri hingga akhirnya Hinata memohon undur diri. Beralasan ada keperluan di rumah yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia tidak bisa tenang. Gadis itu bahkan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjang empuknya tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk. Pikirannya terus terngiang kejadian tadi sore, terutama pada saat Sasuke mengatakan sakit sekali sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Di bagian mana aku menyakitinya?" ia mengatakannya dengan kelu.

"Memangnya bagaimana caraku menyakitinya?" lanjutnya sambil mengingat – ingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan pemuda itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada cermin besar yang kebetulan berada di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Menatap sendu pantulan bayangannya. "Aku hanya terlalu malu."

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

 _*Hope that you will wait for me_

 _You'll see that you're the only one for me*_

.

Keadaan canggung terjadi setiap mereka bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka berdua untuk kembali bercengkerama seperti dulu. Sebuah jarak yang besar terbentuk begitu saja hingga memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang menahan perasaannya dan Hinata yang terlalu takut.

Itu bagus sekali, sekarang mereka menjadi dua makhluk asing di dalam ruang waktu yang sama. Semakin jauh dari permulaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Suara Kiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau dan dia sedang bertengkar ya?" Kiba dengan santai mengunyah apel yang dibawa Hinata.

"Dia?"

Kiba menatap jengkel Hinata. "Kau tahu siapa itu. Atau haruskah kujelaskan padamu?"

"Sasuke!"

Ia berani bersumpah itu bukan suara Kiba! Itu suara Naruto!

Dengan bermodal ingin tahu dan sedikit keberanian, Hinata mengintip sedikit dari balik tubuh Kiba yang tengah ada didepannya.

Sial! Pandangan mereka berdua malah bertemu!

Hinata segera menarik kepalanya dan mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan berkutat pada bekal yang ia bawa. Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Kiba dengan suara pelan.

"Ti-tidak ada Kiba-kun."

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua semakin aneh saja. Si Uchiha itu sepertinya menghindarimu."

Hinata merasa onigiri yang ia makan langsung tersendat dalam tenggorokannya, berhenti dan kemudian berjalan pelan hingga ia berusaha mendorong makanan itu masuk dengan berkali – kali mendorong salivanya sendiri.

Kiba memberikannya air dengan santai, kemudian menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tenggorokannya.

"Memangnya i-itu urusanku?"

Sahabatnya itu mendesah jengkel. "Terdengar tidak meyakinkan." Komentar pemuda itu telak.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyusulnya? Dia pergi ke arah sana jika kau ingin tahu." Kiba menunjuk lorong sebelah kanan kafetaria, arah menuju perpustakaan.

Hinata diam, mulai menimang – nimang usulan dari Kiba.

Memangnya untuk apa ia harus menyusul Sasuke? Kedengarannya ia begitu peduli, pikirnya.

Kalau Sasuke memang berniat menghindarinya, harusnya ia bersyukur. Ia bisa menjalani kehidupan normalnya setelah ini. Kabar baik di siang hari ini!

"A-aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Lama juga tidak apa – apa. Lagipula aku akan ada kelas lagi setelah ini." Kiba megambil tasnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kiba-kun."

"Untuk informasi saja, di dekat perpustakaan ada toilet." Pemuda itu melenggang pergi dengan kekehan pelan sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara untuk menyemangatinya. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu memberikan kode padanya berjuang berbicara pada si Uchiha.

Hei memangnya pikirannya itu bisa dibaca dengan mudah ya? Atau Kiba mempunyai indera kesepuluh? Ah dia sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi terima kasih Kiba-kun, batinnya haru dan malu.

Merapikan bekalnya, Hinata segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyusul Sasuke. Berharap pemuda itu masih berada dalam jangkauan. Ia bahkan mempercepat langkahnya dari biasanya. Suara tapakan kakinya yang tidak beraturan terdengar seperti alunan musik penyemangat baginya. Tidak memusingkan tali sepatu yang tidak terikat rapi, ia tak mau ambil pusing jika nanti dirinya akan terjatuh karenanya. Ia tidak perduli.

Perpustakaan terasa menjadi sebuah ruangan yang tak pernah ia singgahi. Ia bingung harus mencari Sasuke dimana. Matanya berkeliling menelusuri seluruh isi perpustakaan, mencari sosok familiar dengan beberapa kali sapuan penglihatan. Ia harap ia tidak seteliti biasanya, ia berharap melewatkan dari penglihatannya. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tak menemukannya. Berpikir positif, ia yakin ia hanya perlu berjalan berkeliling ke setiap sudut lorong rak yang berjejer tinggi layaknya labirin menakutkan baginya.

Ia sudah mengelilingi semua lorong dan tak menemukan pemuda itu sama sekali.

Peluh mulai berani membanjiri keningnya, rasa kecewa meluap begitu saja di dalam pikirannya. Memenuhi ruang perasaan dan menghabisi segala pasokan kebahagiaan disana. Mungkinkah seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu?

Maukah kau menunggu?

.

.

 _*Just hang around and you'll see_

 _There's nowhere i'd rather be*_

.

Semakin memburuk. Mereka berdua jarang bertemu sekarang. Padahal Hinata sudah tidak menghindar lagi. Bahkan secara terang – terangan selalu melewati jalanan yang kerap dilalui Sasuke.

Itu lucu. Ketika kau menghindari sesuatu, dan kau malah selalu menemukannya. Dan ketika kau mencari sesuatu, dan kau malah tak menemukannya. Adakah yang lebih lucu lagi dari itu semua?

Ia tunjukkan senyuman kecut miliknya, lagi – lagi ia tak menemukan pemuda itu. Atau mungkin Sasuke memilih untuk pindah? Lucu sekali, pemuda itu anak dari pemilik kampus ini dan semakin lucu lagi jika hanya karena masalah kemarin pria itu memilih untuk pindah kampus. Sungguh kekanakan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia yakin Sasuke bukan pria semacam itu. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu berada di semester terakhir, mana ada orang yang pindah di semester akhir? Gila sekali.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan bertemu, ia hanya melihat sekilas. Namun saat ia akan memastikan, pemuda itu malah menghilang. Ia seperti sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Sasuke. Ia yang bertugas sebagai pencari, dan Sasuke sebagai targetnya. Dan sayangnya, targetnya begitu lihai dalam bersembunyi.

"Karma ini kapan berakhir?" gumamnya sendu. Terdengar begitu pasrah pada keadaan yang menimpanya sekarang.

Kenapa langkah kakinya memberat? Bahkan hembusan nafasnya juga terdengar begitu berat sekarang?

Hei ini bukan akhir hayatnya kan?

Lucu sekali. Ia merasa orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia, dan dunianya terasa hampa. Rasanya ia ingin menyeret tas gendong yang ada dipunggungnya. Terasa berat sekali.

"Minggir."

Oh hei, kehangatan menjalar dalam perasaannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, ia kenal baik suara ini.

"Buka matamu. Dan lihat jalanmu baik – baik."

Perasaan hangat itu tiba – tiba saja menghilang layaknya api yang disiram hujan lebat. Namun meninggalkan asap hitam yang memenuhi perasaannya. Membuatnya dadanya sesak dan matanya berair.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Ia merasa tak mengenalnya lagi. Caranya mengatakan dan menatapnya tadi...

Itu bukan ...

Bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Bukan.

.

.

 _*If you love me, trust in me_

 _The way that i trust in you*_

.

Sudah satu bulan lebih, ia kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Maksudnya tanpa Sasuke. Setelah kejadian beberapa minggu kemarin, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke itu. Ia paham betul kalau Sasuke memang tengah menghindarinya seperti dirinya dulu. Itu karma. Dan Hinata harus mengakui itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit. Apalagi ketika ia harus berpura – pura layaknya orang asing. Semakin sakit ketika ia harus melihat Sasuke didekati oleh wanita – wanita yang ada disekelilingnya. Hatinya serasa tercubit berkali – kali hingga ia harus memejamkan mata dan merapalkan mantra paling ampuh untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

'Sasuke tidak menyukainya,' begitulah bunyi mantra ampuh miliknya dan selalu ia baca berulang – ulang ketika bertemu dengan pemuda itu dimanapun.

Saat Kiba mengetahuinya dulu, setiap hari ia selalu menerima banyak petuah darinya yang intinya adalah Hinata harus memperbaiki kesalahpahaman ini sesegera mungkin. Namun akhir – akhir ini ia tidak berkoar – koar seperti biasa, mungkin ia jenuh dan tahu kalau Hinata tak akan mendengarkannya dan lebih memilih diam.

Dari kabar yang ia dengar, tugas skripsi milik Sasuke sudah diterima dan ia juga berhasil dalam sidangnya dengan nilai yang Hinata yakin tak akan pernah ia raih. Pemuda itu pasti benar – benar jenius.

Ia memang harus mengakui kejeniusan Sasuke, dia menjadi dari salah satu mahasiswa yang lulus sebelum waktunya. Itu pasti sebuah anugerah besar dari Kamisama untuk keluarganya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua keluarga Uchiha dikenal akan wajah rupawan dan otak encer tak terkira. Keluarganya pasti selalu melakukan kebaikan di masa lampau hingga dianugerahi hadiah sebesar itu oleh Kamisama.

Melirik tumpukan buku menjulang tinggi yang ada didepannya, ia mendesah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya.

"Ini tidak adil." Gumamnya jengkel.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, dan ia harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya? Ia penasaran kesalahan besar apa yang sudah ia lakukan dulu hingga Kamisama memberikannya cobaan yang selalu silih berganti menemuinya.

Lagi – lagi judul skripsinya ditolak. Dosen pembimbingnya bilang judul yang ia dapatkan setelah berpikir semalaman ditemani banyak gelas kafein yang berhasil membuatnya seperti mayat hidup itu terlalu umum. What the?!

Ia ingin mengumpat seperti kebiasaan Kiba, sahabatnya. Tapi ia urungkan karena itu tidak sopan. Jadi lebih baik mengumpat di dalam hati dan kemudian meminta maaf sendiri atas umpatannya yang bahkan tidak didengar oleh siapapun.

Sekarang ia tengah bersemedi di dalam perpustakaan, mengumpulkan ide yang mungkin saja bisa ia buat sebagai referensi judul skripsinya yang baru.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal ketika tumpukan buku itu seperti menatapnya remeh dan menertawakannya keras – keras. Bahkan sudah satu jam bergelut dan ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Hanya goresan – goresan tak berarti di buku usang yang selalu ia bawa.

Kacamatanya melorot dan matanya memerah karena terlalu lelah membaca buku. Untuk informasi saja, Hinata selalu mengenakan kacamata saat belajar untuk menjaga matanya.

Pikirannya melayang – layang pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan pemuda itu dan ia berpikir bagaimana jadinya setelah ini tanpa Sasuke? Yah.. Sasuke akan segera wisuda sebelum dirinya. Tepatnya dua hari setelah ini. Ia tak yakin pemuda itu akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disini lagi. Dia pasti akan ke luar negeri, sama seperti kakaknya dahulu. Dan kalau itu tidak terjadi, ia yakin pemuda itu pasti akan langsung bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dan pasti langsung memegang jabatan tinggi tanpa harus melangkah dari garis nol. Mengagumkan!

Takdir pemuda itu seakan – akan mengoloknya sekarang. Mudah sekali hidup sebagai Uchiha sepertinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya segera, ia menyadarkan dirinya agar kembali fokus pada tujuannya kemari. Ia bangkit dari kursi hingga menimbulkan suara decitan kursi yang keras. Ia meminta maaf atas ulahnya saat semua orang menatapnya sebal. Membungkuk berkali – kali dan kemudian lari ke lorong sepi untuk menghindar dan mencari contoh – contoh skripsi yang dipajang disana.

Jari – jari lentiknya menelusuri kumpulan skripsi yang ada di rak paling sudut. Setelah menemukan beberapa skripsi yang menurutnya menarik, ia duduk di lantai tanpa memperdulikan jika lantai itu kotor. Hei! Untuk apa ia perduli? Ini kampus milik Uchiha! Kebersihannya jelas sekali tak perlu ditanya. Jadi ia tak memikirkannya sama sekali.

Ia duduk bersilang sambil membaca sebuah skripsi ditangannya, dan beberapa skripsi yang bertumpuk tinggi tergeletak manis disampingnya.

Perasaan bosan dan jenuh perlahan – lahan menggerogotinya, namun ia memilih untuk bertahan. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan, orang silih berganti melewatinya dan tak memperdulikannya. Jadi ia juga tak akan memperdulikannya. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing.

Seseorang sepertinya tengah duduk didepannya, ia yakin itu. Ia melihat bayangannya dari balik skripsi yang tengah ia baca. Ia memang tidak melihat jelas itu siapa, karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh skripsi yang ia baca.

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak perduli, mungkin saja dia juga ingin membaca di lorong ini daripada membawanya ke meja yang agak jauh dari lorong ini. Jadi dia mendiamkannya dan mencoba fokus kembali pada bacaannya.

"Aku akan ke Amerika."

Bibirnya bergetar menahan segala perasaan yang membuncah. "Kapan?" aneh sekali, kenapa ia tidak gugup mengatakannya? Tapi ia yakin ia mendengar suaranya sedikit aneh.

"Setelah pesta kelulusan."

Keheningan mencekam terjadi.

Mereka berdua terdiam, berpikir sendiri pada alam masing – masing. Dan Hinata masih bertahan untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan skripsi tebal entah milik siapa. Ia lupa dan tak ingin mengingatnya sekarang. Ia tak perduli.

"Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Komentar Sasuke memcah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan yang hampir tidak didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. "Karena kita berdua tidak saling mencari." Ujarnya pelan yang entah kenapa bisa lancar dalam berbicara tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut membenarkan.

"Itu bagus. Setelah pesta kelulusan, kita berdua akan melupakan segalanya. Aku pergi."

Dan kemudian pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Layaknya kabut di pagi hari yang menghilang karena sinar matahari.

Hinata tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di ujung lorong dengan mata berkabut. Air matanya kemudian mengalir bagaikan anak sungai tanpa diiringi isakan berarti.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Dan aku juga tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kita berdua tidak akan melakukannya."

.

.

 _*Sometimes i run..._

 _Sometimes i hide..._

 _Sometimes i'm scared of you_

 _But all i really want is to hold you tight_

 _Treat you right, be with you day and night_

 _Baby, all i need is time..*_

.

Sasuke bersumpah ia tidak tahu sama sekali jika Hinata bisa bernyanyi!

Wanita itu mengakhiri lagunya dengan suara pelan yang merdu sembari menatap lembut dirinya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh seperti suara yang tak berarti di telinganya. Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara merdu Hinata yang menyanyikan lagu Britney Spears berjudul Sometimes. Terngiang – ngiang hingga memenuhi pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa lagu sudah selesai.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tiba – tiba saja tadi Hinata sudah berada di panggung, Sasuke yang tengah meminum vodka bersama Naruto langsung terkejut dengan suara Hinata yang mengumumkan bahwa gadis itu akan tampil membawakan sebuah lagu untuk dirinya. Iya. Dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke bahkan langsung ingin tersedak mendengar namanya dilantunkan manis oleh Hinata.

Naruto bahkan tak kalah kaget, pemuda berambut blonde itu menyemburkan minumannya begitu saja hingga membuat Sakura, pacar barunya marah – marah luar biasa.

Hinata memakai dress berwarna putih keungu – unguan, rambutnya yang selalu digerai tiba – tiba saja dicepol hingga berhasil mengekspos lehernya dengan dihiasi beberapa helai rambut yang tidak ikut terikat. Shit! Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena pesonanya itu. Bagaimana Hinata bisa bertambah secantik itu di saat ia akan benar – benar melupakannya?!

Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Yah semua orang juga tahu kalau dia memang menyukai Hinata. Setelah ini ia yakin semua orang akan menggodanya habis – habisan.

Bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan?

Hinata benar – benar bisa bernyanyi dan ia baru tahu sekarang. Kalau saja ia tahu sejak dulu, ia sudah memintanya bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya dirinya, dan orang lain tidak boleh mendengar. Hei! Sikap posesifnya kembali lagi?! Dimana tekad besarmu kemarin untuk melupakan Hyuuga Hinata setelah ini tuan Uchiha muda?

Ia rasa tekadnya menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar suara merdu Hinata.

Naruto menepuk bahunya, menyadarkannya bahwa Hinata sudah turun dari panggung. Walaupun jarak diantara mereka bisa dikatakan jauh, namun ia bisa melihat kalau gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Menunggunya dengan aura penuh kelembutan cinta yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Semua orang terdengar semakin bersorak riuh dan bahkan ada yang bersiul menggoda mereka. Langkah kaki pasti milik Sasuke semakin memotong jarak diantara mereka hingga akhirnya jarak diantara mereka benar – benar habis.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan senyum yang saling merekah.

Kedua kaki mereka bertemu tanpa celah. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Kening mereka bersatu. Dan hembusan nafas mereka terdengar begitu jelas di teling masing – masing seperti alunan lagu cinta bagi mereka.

Jantung mereka berdetak dengan keras, mereka bisa merasakannya. Bahkan pipi Hinata mulai memanas dan memerah layaknya kepiting direbus.

"Sasuke-kun.. yang kubutuhkan waktu." Hinata mengalunkan suaranya dengan begitu pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Akan kuberikan banyak waktu sesukamu Hime."

Suara Sasuke begitu dalam hingga membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdetak kencang layaknya genderang perang. Apalagi saat wajah mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Entah bagaimana riuhnya pesta semalaman, yang Sasuke dan Hinata ingat hanya ciuman mereka yang begitu lama dan memabukkan.

Pada akhirnya mereka bersatu setelah permainan petak umpet yang tak berkesudahan selama hampir satu tahun ini. Dan setelah ini permainan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai...

~ FIN ~


End file.
